


"I just want you to be happy."

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, two idiots who don't know they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after 7 (yes SEVEN) rewrites, I give you this request which, when I first saw, I thought "hey this'll be easy" and then I realised my mistake.<br/>Turns out, happy endings are very hard to come by when love triangles are involved, but I had so much fun I'm not even complaining!</p>
<p>The actual wording of the request went like this: "Hyuuga and Izuki being in a super angsty friends w/benefits relationship where Hyuuga likes Riko but Izuki likes Hyuuga and Hyuuga fucks all his frustrations into Izuki!"  </p>
<p>I kinda tweaked it a tiny bit, I hope the requester doesn't mind too much (I just wanted a happy ending okay T_T ) also I don't know what classes as angst so I tried but I didn't tag it so...yeah. I'll be quiet now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I just want you to be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> So after 7 (yes SEVEN) rewrites, I give you this request which, when I first saw, I thought "hey this'll be easy" and then I realised my mistake.  
> Turns out, happy endings are very hard to come by when love triangles are involved, but I had so much fun I'm not even complaining!
> 
> The actual wording of the request went like this: "Hyuuga and Izuki being in a super angsty friends w/benefits relationship where Hyuuga likes Riko but Izuki likes Hyuuga and Hyuuga fucks all his frustrations into Izuki!" 
> 
> I kinda tweaked it a tiny bit, I hope the requester doesn't mind too much (I just wanted a happy ending okay T_T ) also I don't know what classes as angst so I tried but I didn't tag it so...yeah. I'll be quiet now.

 

At first glance you'd think that Hyuuga and I had a normal relationship, normal as in simply best friends who played on the same basketball team together and definitely didn't meet up to have sex every now and then.

We did a good job of hiding it from everyone, even our best friends hadn't quite caught on yet. The late night study sessions had bled into no-strings-attached sex and rushed morning-after trying to hide the evidence.

He saw it as a friends-with-benefits deal. At first that's all it was, we were both teenagers with far too much energy after practice some days and we had urges that needed to be taken care of. We couldn't afford to tie ourselves down with girlfriends with such a hectic year of basketball and studies, it was just easy to for one to help the other and act like nothing had happened.

We hadn't really spoken about whether we were both gay or not, I had more or less figured it out after the fourth night of him peppering my neck with bite marks as I came undone in his hold.

He hadn't said anything though.

Until one Friday night, something had been bugging him all week so I asked him to stay at mine and help me with some work, knowing that the statement was our own code for 'we need to fuck', he agreed.

"So what's been eating at you?" I asked as I stripped off my shirt and locked my bedroom door.

"Huh?" He replied, looking up from his phone.

"You've been out of it all week _Captain_." I remarked. "Staring at your phone most days it seems."

He pocketed his phone quickly like a child that had been caught stealing cookies from the jar. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. What is it?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm thinking of asking Riko out."

I tried not to show how my heart shattered in that moment. This really was just about the sex for him, he didn't feel anything different. I had hidden my feelings too well for him to notice them.

"Right."

"I don't think she'll accept but if she does--"

"She will. You're a great guy Junpei." I smiled through the pain. "So I guess tonight will be the last night?"

He seemed to relax a little at my encouragement, a small smile playing his lips. "You're okay with this?"

I faked a chuckle. "Of course, you're my best friend. I just want you to be happy."

The words stung as they left my mouth, if his happiness meant that this would be the last night with him then I was prepared to let him go.

"So one last time yeah?" He clarified, taking my hand in his. A far more romantic gesture than I was used to.

"Y-Yeah. I mean if she says no - which she'd be an idiot to - then I'm still here." I replied.

"You're too loyal for your own good Shun." He pulled me in for a hug. I swallowed the choked sob that threatened to leave my throat.

This was probably the last night we'd spend together like this, I had seen the way Riko looked at Hyuuga, the way she spoke highly of him not just as a captain but as a friend. I knew that she did have some romantic feelings for him but whether she'd act on them was another matter.

I prayed that she didn't.

 

\---

 

I hadn't expected him to call her the next morning. I woke up to find him pacing the room whilst on the phone, my body ached but it was nothing compared to what I was expecting to happen.

"...why?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow but didn't move from the bed, simply following him with my eyes. "Oh...right. I suppose that's...yeah that's reasonable."

Something was off, his tone had lowered and he had paused in his pacing. I tried not to get my hopes up because if he was getting rejected then I very much doubted he'd want to have sex again.

"Yeah I get you, see you on Monday then." He cut the call off and dropped his phone onto the table before climbing back into bed.

"...so..." I murmured, turning to face him.

"She said that it would be unprofessional of her to date the captain of the team she coaches." He replied.

In my head I was celebrating but I also felt bad for him, it had taken him a lot of courage to call her and ask her out. I gently reached out and stroked his cheek.

"What if that's just an excuse?" He asked. "She doesn't like me."

"Did she say that she didn't?"

He shook his head. "But who would like someone like me anyway?"

I bit my lip. It was so tempting to say something but it would be unfair on him. "You have a lot going for you, I know someone out there will like you--"

"Fuck it."

I gave him a puzzled look, he didn't say anything else as he closed the gap between us with a heated kiss. He didn't give me much time react as he roughly parted my lips and pressed his tongue into my mouth.

Fingers raked down my bare chest, I moaned into his mouth as he moved to lean over me. My mind was racing, we weren't strangers to rough sex but normally I had some warning before being pinned against the mattress.

"Junpei..." I sighed, his lips now sucking a mark to my neck. "S-Slow down."

"I just...please Shun..." He whispered. "Please just let me have this..."

"Have what?"

"You."

My heart skipped a beat, he surely only meant it in a sexual way, he needed to vent his emotions somehow after all. He moved with urgency, biting and licking his way down my chest, focused on one thing only as I carded my hands through his hair.

His hand tugged my boxers away before wrapping fingers around my cock. I whimpered slightly, knowing that he wasn't even trying to pace himself, he just needed to get it out of his system and I was more than willing to help him with that.

That is how we ended up in this situation to begin with.

"Where's the lube?" He panted in my ear, stroking me quickly as he kissed my jaw.

"I dunno..." I breathed. "You threw it somewhere last night."

He growled slightly, nipping at the skin below my ear before leaving to find the bottle in question. It gave me a few precious moments to get my thoughts together, I couldn't deny that I enjoyed having him like this but the circumstances were less than ideal.

He was simply venting. There was no emotional attachment beyond friends. There would be no soothing words or compliments as he fucked me, only grunts and cursing until we both collapsed into the bed.

It was what we had agreed to.

"Found it." He breathed, stealing my lips briefly as he settled back between my legs.

"Great." I panted.

He paused in his action of slicking his fingers and gazed down at me; legs spread, cock hard and begging for his touch, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

For the briefest of moments, I saw a trace of blush on his face.

"Ready?" He asked, finger pressing against my entrance. I nodded, biting my lip as he slowly pushed into me. I was still a little sore from last night but I knew by the end of the morning I wouldn't be able to move without wincing.

He studied my body as he began to thrust, it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary but he seemed to be paying more attention than he usually did. I could feel his eyes roving over my torso, every freckle, stretch mark and muscle was on show for him.

I hadn't felt this self-conscious before.

He added a second finger, I arched my back slightly as he brushed over the bundle of nerves inside of me. He kissed the inside of my thigh, stroking my cock with his free hand as I worried my bottom lip with my teeth.

"I've never noticed how good you look like this." He hummed.

I didn't read too much into it, I nodded as his fingers parted inside of me and worked to stretch me out further. His other hand moved to tease my balls, I let out a small moan as he added a third finger at the same moment.

"You make such sweet sounds."

My mind was too fuzzy to really pay attention to what was happening, all I knew was he was taking a slower pace to normal and focusing on pleasing me more than him. My heart hammered in my chest as I panted, hands clenching into fists on the bed sheets as I watched him through glazed eyes.

His hand left my balls and started stroking himself, eyes trained on the sight in front of him, I felt my cheeks redden even more as I pondered what he was thinking about as his hand slid over the quickly hardening shaft.

Within a few seconds the fingers in my ass were gone, the head of his cock slowly pressing into me. I gave up trying to suppress my sounds, letting my lips part and moaning as he thrusted in roughly.

"F-Fuck." I breathed, feeling him fully inside me.

He leaned closer to me and kissed me deeply as he began to thrust at a steady pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist and once again carded my hands through his hair. Between sloppy kisses he panted, increasing his pace as my moans grew louder.

"That's right..." He breathed, nipping at my lip slightly. "Moan for me."

In my delirious state I nodded and obliged, any paranoia about my family hearing was long gone as he angled his thrusts slightly. My cock was leaking precum over my stomach and I could feel myself clenching around him inside me.

Something about this time was different, something about the way he was treating me was unusual.

"You feel so good...have I ever told you that?" He whispered, hand slipping between us and loosely stroking me.

"No..." I replied, only barely registering the question.

He smiled, kissing me again. "Well now I have."

He rolled his hips, hitting my prostate with ease. My fingers dug into his scalp as my back arched.

"Please...please--" I found the words tumbling out of my mouth and into his.

"Moan for me Shun." He murmured back, rolling his hips again.

I complied, feeling him pressing in faster and deeper than I thought was possible. His hand still pumping my cock in time with his thrusts. Any train of thought I had was lost quickly as he hit my prostate again and I spilt into his hand, clenching around his cock as my orgasm tore through me.

He didn't last much longer, fucking me through my euphoric state before coming undone himself and spilling inside me.

As we lay there coming down from our highs I felt him nuzzling my neck, I was too out of it to really take note but I registered it as yet another thing out of the ordinary.

"Are you...okay?" I panted, tilting my head to look at him.

"Yeah...I'm great..." He let out a breathless laugh. "I think that was the best sex I've ever had..."

I nodded, agreeing despite the strange feeling inside me. I whimpered as he slid out of me, neither of us could be bothered to move from the bed so we settled there; hot, sweaty and sticky but it wasn't too bad.

"So when you said there's someone out there who likes me." He murmured, pressing more feather-light kisses to my jaw. "Did you have anyone in mind?"

I felt my heart jump into my throat. There was no way he had actually figured it out was there?

"I-uh...I mean I was saying hypothetically--"

He kissed me tenderly, I whimpered into his mouth. It was unlike any of our other kisses which were usually rushed and in the midst of sex, this one was slow and sweet and I wanted more of them.

"Maybe..." I murmured. "But you're interested in coach so I don't want to--"

"Hey, don't panic. We'll talk about it when we've both had a shower yeah?"

I hesitantly nodded. He was true to his word, once we had both showered and eaten breakfast, no word from my family about strange noises which relieved me, we changed the sheets on the bed and sat down.

"So, how long?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"About four months." I murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw the way you acted around coach and kinda assumed you had a thing for her. I didn't know if she felt the same...and I just thought of myself as someone you fucked to get rid of your frustration..."

"What, like a sex slave?" He seemed a little disturbed by that. "Shun, I've always thought of you as the one guy I'd fuck if given the chance, _hence_ the friends-with-benefits--"

"That's it though. Just a fuck. No emotional attachment." I stated. "You have feelings for coach."

"It's just a crush, and that's partly because I thought you didn't think of me any more than a..."

The reality dawned on both of us. We had both assumed the other was just using us as a way to vent frustration until they found a girl, regardless of the fact neither of us had really shown much interest in finding a girl since agreeing to this.

"...so...are you bi or what?" I asked with a small smile. "Because I know for sure that I'm gay."

He rubbed his forehead. "I...don't know?"

I laughed, he followed suit. We both laughed for a while about the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, how dumb we seemed to not notice that we had feelings for each other.

"So we need to actually _talk_ to each other more often." I stated. "And not assume things?"

He nodded. "And we're meant to be in charge of an entire team together?"

I shrugged. I wouldn't say I was glad that Riko rejected Hyuuga, it still hurt him but it did trigger a sequence of events that led to me leaning forward and kissing him mid-sentence.

The innocent kiss that was the start of a new development in our relationship, it was still going to take a while to figure out whether or not Hyuuga was bisexual and we'd move on from there. One step at a time, together, until we were comfortable with telling everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: Ao3 is having a few issues right now so if I don't reply to your comments/requests then it's not your fault (or mine as I literally lurk on the site all day when possible) but it's that I physically can't load the site because of technical issues (according to the Ao3 twitter).
> 
> Next request: Hyuuga/Izuki/Kiyoshi threesome (that I somewhat planted in someone's mind and then they ended up requesting it so...yeah)
> 
> Request list: 8 oneshots and 3 multi-chapters


End file.
